


Milk breads

by Hitotheshounen



Series: It's love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic, Hinata loves the concept of qpr okay, Hinata shouyou is aromantic, Insecurity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa tooru is aromantic, Platonic Relationships, Yachi has a crush on him but he doesn't get it, amatonormativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitotheshounen/pseuds/Hitotheshounen
Summary: Hinata Shouyou doesn't get romance.Luckily the Grand King doesn't either.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: It's love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632883
Comments: 18
Kudos: 257





	Milk breads

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some Aro Hinata and Oikawa in my life okay. There's so little representation of Aromantic people out there. That needs to change. This will be a series that's called "It's love" because love has so many forms. Love can be this one person that makes you feel giddy and excitement spreads through your whole body like lightning even though you are _not in love with them_. You just love them. Love doesn't have any restrictions. I wish more people would see that. (I apologize for any typos. It's not beta'd)

"Are Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san in love with Shimizu-senpai?", Yachi asked Hinata one evening after they walked home together. The sun was barely there anymore, the last warm rays beaming through thick gray clouds. It would probably rain soon. "Hmmm, I don't know.", Hinata answered while scratching his neck.

He'd have to run when they parted ways but the first year doubted he could make it home before the rain started. He could already feel a few small, barely noticeable drops hitting his skin, making him shudder. His mother drove him to school, which meant that he didn't have his bike. She had called him when practice started, saying that one of her coworkers called in sick and she needed to take over. 

"Do you have someone you like Hinata-kun?"

Confused he looked at the blond girl. There was a light blush on her cheeks and she nibbled nervously on her lip. "No not really.", he said, still watching the sky become darker with every passing second. He clicked his tongue, slightly annoyed.

"O-oh ahh well.. I wanted to ask if maybe you want to watch a movie with me?"

"With the others?", he perked up, softly smiling at the girl next to him. It would be fun to do something with their friends other than playing volleyball. Even though playing volleyball was the most fun! Nothing could beat that. 

"The others? N-no! I, uhh, actually thought just us? Only you and me."

"Why should we go alone? Wouldn't it be more fun to go with everyone else- Oh isn't that the Grand King!?", Hinata exclaimed excited. The brunette was standing in front of a store, happily munching on something that looked a lot like milk bread. His spiky haired friend with the intimidating face was nowhere to be seen, so Hinata jumped to the setter, almost crushing him. 

"Oh sorry!", he giggled, lightly patting his back when Oikawa choked on a piece of his milk bread. "Chibi-chan! You shouldn't just jump people like that! I nearly got a heart attack!"

"Can I have a piece?! Please, please? Just a little one?", the younger boy begged. He completely forgot Yachi who was standing a few meters away from them. 

"Why should I give you something of my delicious milk bread?! Get your own!"

"C'mon Grand King, don't be greedy!"

"I'm not greedy! Oi! Don't touch my food, put your dirty little fingers off of my-"

"Ughr! That hurt!", Hinata whined, his fingers red and stinging after Oikawa slapped them away. He just wanted a little bit, not the whole thing! The Grand King didn't need to be so mean about it! 

"I-I can buy you one if you'd like?"

Both heads whipped to the side, the blond girl smiling at Hinata in a way that confused the orangehead. She did that the last couple of months. Looking at him like _that_. Hinata didn't understand and whenever he wanted to ask her, he simply forgot. 

"Ohhh are you and chibi-chan on a date?" Oikawa had a smirk on his lips, the last piece of milk bread vanishing in his mouth. 

"Ah, n-no, w-we are no-"

"What are you talking about Grand King?! This isn't a date!", Hinata muttered, frowning at the Grand King's words. Why should he be on a date with Yachi? He didn't even like her that way! Wait, did she maybe-

"Eh, well I better get going! Thanks for walking with me Hinata-kun! I'll see you tomorrow!", she waved, quickly walking away, leaving both boys alone. A few rain drops were hitting Hinata's skin and he shivered at the cold feeling. The wind was picking up, blowing through his already disheveled hair.

"Ugh not now.", Oikawa whined and they both ran when it started to rain, seeking shelter.

"That girl seemed pretty disappointed."

"I dunno what you mean Grand King. Wait- you have more milk bread?! You should _definitely_ give me one!"

"Not this again! Chibi-chan keep your tiny hands to yourself, I swear I'm gonna kick you into a puddle!" Oikawa threatened while holding his hand as far away from the sunshine boy as possible, desperately trying to save his treasure. He had actually bought 4 of them since Iwaizumi couldn't chastises him and a man had to take a chance when it got offered to you on a silver plate.

"Why would Yachi be disappointed?", Hinata asked, happily munching on a small piece of milk bread after he managed to convince Oikawa into giving him some. Like it took an absurdly amount of time. That guy really loved milk bread. 

Oikawa hummed "Well she looked at you like my fangirls look at me."

"Can I get another piece?"

"Chibi-chan were you even listening! I already gave you more than you deserved y'know?! Not even Iwa-chan gets milk bread from me, they're all _mine_!"

Hinata pouted, unconsciously huddled closer to the tall setter. The wind was picking up, whipping against his skin till little tremors went through his body. He shouldn't have let his mother drive him, then he'd have his bike and would probably be home already, drinking some hot chocolate while eating marshmallows with Natsu. Now he had to wait, not wanting to run through the pouring rain and risking getting sick. He couldn't miss training. He just couldn't. Kageyama would probably kill him if Hinata didn't kill himself before he had the chance to.

"Are you cold?"

"No! Yes, maybe?!"

Oikawa squinted before a quiet sigh left his lips and not a minute later a warm big jacket engulfed the shivering middle blocker. His eyes widened a little in surprise and he quickly tried to give the Grand King his jacket back. "No you keep it."

"B-but you'll be cold!"

"It's not so bad."

"Liar! Your hand is cold like ice cubes! You'll catch a cold like this and then that big guy with spiky hair and a scary frown will kill me because I let you freeze to death!", he shouted while both his hands clasped the setter's big ones, desperately trying to give them some warmth. Alright, maybe Hinata was a little overdramatic but in his defense, Aoba Johsai's ace did look pretty scary sometimes!

Oikawa was puzzled to say the least, not having expected that the small first year would react like that. Sure, it wasn't unusual that someone would care about him and his health, his fanclub usually fawning over him and giving him maybe a little bit too much attention, not that Oikawa would ever complain. 

"What did you mean by that?"

"By what chibi-chan?"

"Well", the energetic boy started. "You said that Yachi looks at me the way your weird fangirls look at you. What did you mean by that?"

"That she likes you."

More confusion. "Of course she likes me. We are friends!"

"Oh my god chibi-chan are you really this dense? I mean she's probably in love with you!", Oikawa sighed, a little bit irritated with the boys obliviousness. He was 16 right? Most boys have already fallen in love at least once at that age, Hinata surely must have some experience.

"I-i-in love?! With _me_?!", the younger one screamed, the grip on the setter's hands loosening for a second. "Yeah chibi-chan."

"B-but why would she do that!"

"I don't think that she did anything. Love is an unpredictable thing chibi-chan. You can't control it. It hits you when it wants to hit you.", Oikawa explained, chuckling a little at the face Hinata made. "I still... don't understand.. I mean I do understand but I also _don't_ "

Frustration was seeping into his voice because he understood what the Grand King said but he couldn't _understand_ why someone would fall in love with him. Why someone would fall in love with _anyone_!

"Were you never in love chibi-chan?"

"No! Of course not. I have volleyball. Why would I need to fall in love?"

"But don't you want to have a sweet girlfriend, or handsome boyfriend, whatever pleases you really, and go on dates, hold their hand while strolling down the streets, kiss their lips and hug their warm body? Don't you want to marry someone one day and come home to someone you love?", Oikawa asked, hating the way his voice wavered a little. This whole topic hit a little too close to home but Hinata didn't seem to realize it, so he quickly shot him one of his signature smiles.

"Of course I want to marry some day! I just don't wanna fall in love."

"And how do you intend to do that? Marry someone without being in love I mean."

"I'll- I'll just marry a really close friend!"

"That's weird."

"Whatever! Like you're one to talk with your thousands of girls!", Hinata grumbled while fiddling with Oikawa's hands, inspecting each of his stupidly long fingers. He had pretty hands, not that Hinata would ever tell him that. The Grand King already had too much confidence and his cockiness wasn't to beat. 

"It's not my fault that I'm so loveable." See?! That's what he talked about. Too much confidence. That prick. Just when he wanted to complain about it Oikawa kept talking. "I'm not interested in any of them though. Sure I date them if they're brave enough to confess but they usually break up with me after a few weeks."

"What?! Why?"

"Because I'm "an unemotional, volleyball obsessed idiot that has no idea how to treat a woman right", or something like that." Oikawa took one of his hands out of Hinata's to rub his neck which he always did when he got too nervous. The air was smelling more and more like the wet earth around them and the rain wasn't pouring as strongly as before. Maybe it'd stop soon and they could go home. "That's mean", the middle blocker murmured, not really knowing what to say. 

"So you were never in love either?"

"Nah. I'm probably aromantic but I have hope!", the setter chuckled and explained the term to Hinata after the boy shot him another confused look. 

"Oh.. I think I'm aromatic too!"

"It's aromantic chibi-chan. Not aromatic."

"I know I was just testing you! So what's with this other thing you mentioned? This platonic couple thingy?", Hinata asked curious. Oikawa had mentioned that some aromantic people like to form a platonic relationship? Or something like that, he wasn't sure but it sounded interesting! He could imagine himself being with someone who was like him. He wouldn't have to feel bad about feelings he wasn't able to reciprocate but could still be in a relationship with someone!

"They're called Queerplatonic relationships. Some aromantic people don't want to be alone forever, but they also might not be comfortable in a romantic relationship. Every Queerplatonic relationship has different boundaries. Some like to kiss and do more intimate stuff with each other while others might never do that. It's all up to the people who are involved with each other."

If stars could shine in eyes, Hinata's would hold the whole universe in them. It almost made the setter laugh but instead a fond smile found it's way on his lips and his heart skipped a beat. He had looked like that too, when he heard about it all the first time. Being 15 years old and afraid of why he wasn't falling in love with any of the cute girls and pretty boys that confessed to him, it was such a huge relief to hear of others who were like him. To read that he wasn't broken or needed to be fixed in some way. It was okay. He was okay. Oikawa was glad being able to tell the boy of it. To help him the way others had helped him when he was lost.

"That's so cool! Let's be in a platonic relationship!"

Oikawa choked _again_. "What?!", he sputtered, the bag with the milk bread nearly falling to the dirty ground. 

"Let's. Be. In. A. Plato-"

"I heard you the first time just fine! Why should we be in a relationship?!"

"Why not? You don't want to be alone, I don't want to be alone. It's easy math."

"Chibi-chan this has absolutely nothing to do with math. We are way too different to be in a relationship!"

The rain had stopped but both boys didn't take notice, too absorbed in their conversation. The dark clouds were slowly moving on to Tokyo and even the wind lessened till it was barely even there. More a soft caress on their skin now than a cruel whip.

"We should totally be in a relationship Grand King!"

"No we shouldn't.", Oikawa said. Iwaizumi would punch the shit out of him if he suddenly turned up with Karasuno's crazy middle blocker and declared that they were in a relationship. And tobio-chan! Tobio-chan would want to kill him. A smirk stretched slowly over his lips. Oh how his annoying Kohai would despise him!

"Grand King stop smirking like that. You look ugly."

He grabbed Hinata's hair, who whined at the harsh treatment. They would make a weird couple. Nobody would believe them. They would think they got brainwashed or something. Or well, they would think Oikawa brainwashed Hinata even though the sunshine personified was the one who brought it up. Who even now smiled at him through his whines. 

"C'mon Grand King! It could be fun!", he said after a few minutes of wrestling with each other, gripping each other's hair and scratching skin lightly, not too rough though. They weren't fighting. For Hinata it was more like playing. He liked annoying the Grand King and the Grand King liked to annoy the middle blocker. You could say what you want but Hinata had this itch under his skin that told him this was right. They would be good for each other. The Grand King was really amazing after all, no matter what his weird ex girlfriends said. 

"Mhm. They will never believe us."

"I know"

"They'll think I brainwashed you into doing this."

"Maybe."

"We might fight a lot"

Hinata hummed.

"Soooo?"

Oikawa sighed and got another milk bread out of his bag. His hands were comfortably warm thanks to Hinata. He ignored the cold biting at his skin because he wasn't wearing his jacket. Oikawa splitted the sweet bread and gave Hinata one half.

"Okay. Let's do it."


End file.
